Pastelitos
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kawaii total. Cuando hay dos pastelitos, si él coge el menos glaseado quiere decir que te quiere.


**Pastelitos**

_Si hay dos pastelitos y el hombre coge el menos glaseado, eso quiere decir que te ama. _

—Tomoyo, últimamente Shaoran ha estado actuando de una manera muy divertida —confesó Sakura un día que ambas chicas iban en dirección a la residencia Kinomoto después de que acabaran las clases.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Tomoyo, ocultando el hecho de que ella ya sabía lo que sucedía.

—A veces cuando le hablo grita mucho y su cara se pone roja —la joven niña de diez años y cabello ambarino empezó a contar las rarezas del muchacho con los dedos mientras las enumeraba—. De vez en cuando hace un sonido muy divertido y se va corriendo, y su cara también se pone roja en ese momento. Y hay veces en las que intenta decirme algo, pero o se corta o nos interrumpen, o cualquier otra cosa —Daidouji sonrió.

—Quizás tenga un secreto que quiere contarte —Sakura la miró perpleja.

—¿Como qué? —Esto no era nada bueno. Tomoyo no era capaz de aguantarse la risa.

—Ay, Sakura, hay veces que eres de lo más despistada —Sakura parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Eh?

A estas alturas ya habían alcanzado su destino. Entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina buscando algo para picar; Tomoyo todavía se regodeaba en ese aire tan de moda entre el colegial moderno de "sé algo que tú no", y Sakura estaba intentando averiguar de qué hablaba su amiga. Pero para sorpresa de ambas, ya había alguien en la cocina cuando entraron.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Sakura, incrédula.

Efectivamente, su padre estaba trabajando con su habitual alegría en la cocina.

—Bienvenida a casa.

—Papá, ¿qué haces en casa? —preguntó Sakura confundida mientras ella y su compañera tomaban asiento en la mesa.

—Se ha cortado la luz en medio campus, así que no tendremos clases hasta que lo arreglen —contestó Fujitaka. Puso una bandeja de galletas y té en la mesa, frente a las dos chicas—… así que he venido antes a casa.

—Ya veo —asintió Sakura antes de engullir el aperitivo que le había ofrecido. Tomoyo soltó una risita.

—¡Sakura es tan genial! ¡Todo lo que Sakura dice o hace es genial!

—¿Sabes, Sakura? También de pequeña decías un montón de cosas de lo más adorables —Fujitaka sonrió indulgente a su hija.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó ésta con inmediata curiosidad. Tomoyo también se inclinó, escuchando con auténtico interés. Este tipo de historias solían ser bastante graciosas.

—Bueno, hay una de la que me acabo de acordar —puso una mano en la mejilla, intentando recordar con exactitud lo que ocurrió varios años atrás—. Estábamos en la boda de un amigo. Tendrías unos tres años. Te acercaste a la novia y le susurraste que sabías cómo podía asegurarse de que él la quería de verdad. Ella te preguntó cómo y tú le dijiste: "Si hay dos pastelitos y coge el menos glaseado, ¡eso quiere decir que te quiere de verdad!". Sobra decir que todos nos reímos muchísimo en esa ocasión, incluyendo el novio.

Sakura se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo soltaba otra risita.

—De hecho, cogió el trozo con menos glaseado cuando cortaron la tarta de boda —añadió Fujitaka con una sonrisa— Sólo para demostrarlo, dijo. Nos reímos bastante.

—¡Qué bonito! —suspiró Tomoyo con felicidad—. Pero, ¿es cierto?

Fujitaka miró a su alrededor con complicidad antes de inclinarse y susurrar:

—Sakura, yo a tu madre siempre le daba el pedazo con más glaseado.

Les guiñó un ojo y los tres rieron.

Así fue como los encontró Toya: desternillándose de la risa en una mesa con galletas y té. Alzó una ceja, y lentamente retrocedió y salió de la habitación antes de subir corriendo las escaleras hacia la seguridad de su habitación, lejos de esos locos que se habían adueñado de la cocina.

Al día siguiente…

Era un lóbrego día en Tomoeda: nublado y gris, y todos lo notaban. Ni siquiera Sakura estaba de su habitual buen humor. El clima había minado sus energías. Sobra decir que todo el mundo pareció un poco más alegre cuando la escuela terminó ese día.

Sakura sacó sus patines de la taquilla y suspiró. Se sentía muy cansada últimamente, pero hoy al menos lo podía achacar al clima. Asimismo, además de su cansancio, había que añadir que Shaoran estaba actuando de una manera más extraña de lo normal. No había conseguido hacerle permanecer en un mismo lugar con ella lo suficiente como para intercambiar un simple "buenos días".

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo corrió hacia ella y depositó en las manos de su amiga una pequeña cajita blanca—. ¡Esto es para ti! Pero con una condición: debes compartirlo. Y no lo abras hasta que no tengas a alguien con quien hacerlo —Esto último lo acompañó con un guiño. La chica de cabello ambarino parpadeó confundida, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vale! Gracias, Tomoyo.

Unos minutos después, Sakura se despedía de su amiga y patinaba de vuelta a su casa con la cajita blanca fuertemente sujeta entre sus manos. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido durante todo el día en la escuela. Pero lo que había dicho Tomoyo la intrigaba. No podía abrirla hasta que no tuviera a alguien con quien compartir su contenido. No tenía sentido.

Giró una esquina y casi chocó contra Shaoran, quien caminaba en ese momento a paso de tortuga. Sólo un viraje brusco les evitó el impacto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la estabilizaba.

—Sí, estoy bien —le sonrió. De manera previsible, éste se puso completamente rojo y tartamudeó de manera graciosa, como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Entonces Sakura miró a la caja que mantenía a salvo en la mano. _Alguien con quien compartirlo…_—. Shaoran, ¿tienes planes para ahora mismo? —El chico se mostró aturdido.

—No…

—Entonces vayamos un rato al parque, ¿vale? —preguntó con alegría—. ¡Vamos!

Algo aturdido, la siguió.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque y examinó la cajita que Tomoyo le había dado. Shaoran se sentó en el otro extremo del banco.

—Hace un poco de frío —dijo en tono casual. Miró al cielo, a los árboles, al Rey Pingüino… a cualquier cosa menos a ella.

—Sí —asintió Sakura—. Oh, me pregunto qué es lo que me habrá dado Tomoyo. Veamos… —Sakura retiró la tapa de la caja y miró el contenido. Frunció el ceño, confundida.

Dentro había dos pedazos de pastel.

Los miró detenidamente un momento y se percató de algo más: uno tenía muchísimo más glaseado que el otro, cosa que para ella no tenía sentido. Finalmente, supuso que su mejor amiga estaba intentando divertirse a su costa y se encogió de hombros.

—Shaoran —preguntó con amabilidad al recordar lo que Tomoyo le había dicho. Le extendió la caja a su amigo—: Tomoyo me ha dado esto, pero yo sola no puedo con los dos. ¿Quieres uno?

El joven miró al interior de la caja. Su cara adoptó esa expresión tan graciosa y de repente se puso rojo otra vez.

—V…vale —metió una mano en la caja, pero se detuvo, como analizando lo que veía. Finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión.

Cogió el menos glaseado.


End file.
